


Painkillers

by hfanjoy1



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord recommended this, Kaseki is Gen's father figure, M/M, Why do i hurt Senku?, fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfanjoy1/pseuds/hfanjoy1
Summary: A small lab accident can change so much, huh?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Kaseki, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 177





	Painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on discord said I should write this, so I did.

“So, what are we making exactly?” Gen asks. Senku took a moment to respond as he finished pouring a clear grey liquid into an empty jar.

“Were making acetaminophen.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need you to speak English for me”

“Tylenol”

“We’re making painkillers then?” Gen asks. Senku makes a face.

“Oh no, of course not! We’re making- Yes were making painkillers!” Senku has red veins appearing all over his face as he pulled out more ingredients from a supply closet.

“Well excuse me for not reading chemistry books since I was eight”

“Seven actually”

“Same thing”

“Not the- how on earth is being eight years old the same as being seven years old! When I was eight I could…” And Senku continued to talk. And talk. And talk about what he could do when he was eight years old.

Gen just sat there, getting more and more confused as time passed listening to Senku’s rant, when one of the village children peeked their head inside the laboratory.

“Um, chief? I had a question about something?” The child asked shyly. They squirmed for a moment as it took a second for Senku to put down what he was doing.

“Yea, what is it?” He looked at the child as they held out a small rock.

“I was wondering what-Should that be doing that?” The child tilted their little face.

“Should what be…?” Senku’s head turned around to face the mixture he was working on, only to see the glass cracking.

“Get down!” Senku screamed as the glass exploded, sending shards flying out in all directions.

The child hid outside before the glass could reach them, but the other two residents weren’t so lucky.

“Damn, that hurt… Senku? You alright?” Gen huffed out. His vision was slightly blurry, and he could feel pain all along his chest. He sat up as much as his body would allow him to, searching for the resident scientist. Gen finally spotted the iconic hair due.

“Oh shit, Senku!” He shouted. Footsteps were heard from outside.

“Senku? Gen? What happened?” He heard Kohaku say from outside. She opened the curtain to the lab and stuck her head inside. The woman gasped as she saw Senku’s battered form against the wall.

Senku was sitting upright, impact having knocked down items from nearby shelves. All sorts of different tools and materials were scattered around him. A look down showed a large shard from the project he had been working on had impaled itself in his abdomen.

Gen ran over to Senku, albeit clumsily due to the small shards peppering his own body.

“I’ll go get help!” Kohaku shouted before running out of the shed. Senku raised his head, half lidden eyes staring straight ahead, unfocused. Gen grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

“You with me Senku?” He asked. Senku gave no response as his eyes slowly shut. “No, no no no, don’t fall asleep on me!”

“Chrome has medical supplies set up outside! We need to move him!” Kohaku yelled out as she entered the tent. Kinro followed her.

“Gen, you should go outside and get patched up. Those wounds could get infected.” Kinro walked over and pick Senku up gently. Gen reluctantly left Senku’s side and headed out to grab medical supplies for himself.

The mentalist walked over to the medical supplies strewn about and grabbed bandages, alcohol, and tweezers to fix his own wounds. He would have loved to help Senku, but with him slowly losing blood, he would probably do more bad than good. He pulled his shirt off as Kaseki approached him from the corner of his vision.

“Let me help you with that, son” Kaseki took the tweezers from Gen and helped take out all the tiny glass shards. With the gentleness of a seamstress, Kaseki dabbed each wound carefully with alcohol before wrapping bandages around the stuttering mess that was currently Gen Asagiri.

Gen slipped his clothing back on and picked himself up off the dirt, making his way over to where Chrome was treating Senku’s more serious wounds. He watched as Chrome picked out the smaller shards of glass and treated the area before moving on to the largest of the shards.

Chrome looked at his current audience. “Hey Gen, are your hands steady enough to put pressure on the wound?” Blood was slowly leaking from where the glass had imbedded itself.

“Yes, I should be able to do that.” It wasn’t much, but if it would help Senku, he would do it. Chrome moved over, queueing Gen to kneel down. He handed Gen a dry cloth.

“As soon as I take this out, put pressure on it, but down put too much pressure or it could make things worse.” Yeah, he could do that. Not too little and not too much.

He removed the glass slowly. Gen rushed to press the cloth down as soon as Chrome’s bloodied hands were clear of the area. He held the cloth still as Chrome prepared for when the blood would stop. While this was happening, Senku himself began to stir.

“What happened?” He said groggily, unmoving due to the pain.

“I think we’ll save that story for when your done being treated.” Chrome said. He motioned for Gen to move the cloth as he dabbed the wound with a soaked rag. Senku let out hisses of pain every time the cloth connected with the wound.

“This couldn’t have happened while I was still unconscious?” Senku muttered.

“Heh, sorry. We can’t let this wound get worse though, so you’ll just have to suck it up for now.” He dabbed the wound a few more times before grabbing bandages that he had set off to the side.

“Gen, help him sit up, would you?” Gen’s movement served as an answer. He put his arms behind Senku and lifted him up, a hiss of pain coming out of his mouth.

Chrome got to work wrapping the bandages around Senku, adding an extra layer over the largest wound. He finished wrapping the top of his chest and set the left-over bandages aside.

“Well, Dr.Chrome deems you ready for a good dose of rest and recovery!” Chrome helped Senku slip a spare shirt on before standing up. “Gen, make sure he gets to bed, will you?”

“Actually, I have work to do. This only happened because I was _busy_ making something.” Senku tried to stand and ended falling flat on his rear end.

“Yeah, no. You sir, are going to bed.” Gen told him. Chrome walked off towards the supply area, presumably to return the medical supplies.

“Well you’re going to have to force me then, because I have work to do!” Senku shouted. Gen wondered how someone so smart could be so stupid at times.

“Alright then, if you say so.” Gen put his arms under Senku and picked him up bridal style.

“Hey, put me down!” Senku twisted in his arms shortly before running out of breath. Truthfully, it wasn’t easy to pick up Senku, it’s not like Gen was anywhere near the strongest person present, but it was doable for a short amount of time.

“Listen, I’m bringing you to my hut so you can rest. I would bring you to your own, but I can’t really go up that ladder with you in my arms, now can I?”

“Well then let me walk on my own!”

“Nah~”

Senku quickly realized he wouldn’t win this battle, and finally relaxed as Gen brought him to his home. Opening the curtain of a small hut showed several potted flowers strewn about the area. He went over to a small mat with a blanket next to it and gently laid Senku down.

Gen was about to go outside before he had a wonderful idea. He flopped himself down, right next to Senku, and pulled the covers over them.

“What are you doing?” Senku asked with a blush.

“Well I need to rest too. I got injuries as well.” Gen reminded him as he pointed to the bandages that could be seen poking above his neckline.

Senku just sighed and laid his head against the hay pillow. Gen cuddled close to him, earning him a _wonderful_ noise from the scientist.

“Goodnight Senku~”

“Night, Gen” Senku smiled softly as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
